Problem: $\dfrac{5}{18} - \dfrac{3}{18} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{5}{18} - \dfrac{3}{18} = \dfrac{2}{18}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{18} = \dfrac{1}{9}$